Closer
by SeventhDevil
Summary: TsengxRufus. One-shot, Lemon, yaoi. Nunca habeis notado esa química entre el jefe de los Turcos y el presidente?


_**HOLA, HOLA! Al fin vuelvo con otro fic lemon. Espero que lo disfruteis, es mi primer yaoi ^^.**  
><em>

_Le conoció cuándo no era más que un crío que se iba haciéndo mayor. Un principito caprichoso, vanidoso y creído, eso era Rufus Shinra cuándo él acababa de entrar en los Turcos y no era más que un joven agente con una prometedora carrera por delante. _

_Por extraño que pareciese, una de sus primeras misiones había sido cuidar del hijo del Presidente Shinra. Cómo si el destino que regía aquel planeta los hubiese querido juntar ya desde aquel entonces. Era curioso ver cómo aquel adolescente indomable parecía mostrarse entre cautivado e intimidado ante la presencia de aquel hombre alto, de cabellos negros cómo la noche. _

Le gustaba recordar aquellos tiempos en los que todo parecía más fácil para todos. En la cara del Turco se formó una débil sonrisa ante el recuerdo de la pregunta que el adolescente Rufus solía formularle...

-¿Por qué llevas ese punto tatuado en la frente, Tseng? -el jefe de los turcos se mostró ligeramente sorprendido cuándo el recuerdo que vagaba por su mente se vió materializado en el marco de la puerta de su despacho.

-Presidente Shinra -enunció el estoico Tseng ante la presencia del joven rubio -¿Hay algo qué pueda hacer por usted?

-Pues si... Por eso estoy aquí -dijo con absoluto descaro Rufus Shinra- tiene bastante lógica, ¿no crees?

-Aha...- murmuró Tseng haciéndose el loco, mirando los papeles de su despacho -Pues por favor, infórmeme rápido. Tengo mucho papeleo qué cubrir...

Rufus Shinra amplió su sonrisa y se adentró en el amplio despacho. Caminaba con su característico paso perezoso a la par que elegante y una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara... Cómo si los años no hubiesen pasado.

Tseng dió un respingo al sentir las delicadas manos del Presidente apoyarse en sus hombros. Liberó lentamente el aire de sus pulmones y se relajó... De todas formas, esa batalla estaba perdida...

...Y Rufus Shinra lo sabía muy bien.

-Me temo que hoy tendrás que quedarte hasta tarde, Tseng... -murmuró el rubio en el oído del moreno antes de hundir sus hambrientos labios en su cuello.

-H-huh... -farfulló el mayor, comenzando a sentir un calor asfixiante que subía desde su centro, extendiéndose por sus extremidades, nublando sus sentidos. Pronunció su nombre sensualmente, con aquella voz aterciopelada y grave. El otro sonrió; irguió la cabeza victorioso para sentir cómo los brazos y los labios de Tseng se apoderaban de él.

Terminó el beso súbitamente. Se dejó llevar por el deseo cuándo se sentó en las rodillas del moreno y comenzó a desabotonar el perfecto traje azul y la perfecta camisa blanca. Deshizo el nudo de la corbata mientras buscaba de nuevo sus labios.

Tseng besaba con calma, degustando cada rincón de la boca de su amante, sin prisa. Un beso profundo y delicioso.

Rufus besaba con ansia, con la ferocidad de la juventud y la inexperiencia... Por muchas mujeres que pasasen por su cama, siempre era distinto con Tseng... Tal vez era su expresión, su edad... Tal vez esa forma de besar que casi le hacía sentirse virgen... o tal vez su perfección.

Por eso al joven que lo tenía todo le gustaba verle así... Sentado en la butaca, a su merced, con la ropa descolocada y entreabierta y el pelo desordenado... Tan perfectamente imperfecto.

...era justo entonces cuándo comenzaba a recorrer el pecho del turco con sus labios, lento pero sin detenerse, hasta llegar al bulto que se formaba bajo el pantalón y retirar cualquier impedimento para llegar con aquellos descarados labios a él.

Siempre daba un respingo cuándo hacía aquello... Mientras sentía los labios del rubio recorrer su miembro, Tseng cerraba los ojos, concentrándose sólo en sentir, con la respiración agitada, sin poder evitar los suaves gemidos que escapaban de su garganta, dejándose llevar.

Y el rubio paraba, tragaba saliva y miraba a su compañero con una sonrisa descarada, recreándose en su mirada anhelante y en la excitación que había provocado. Se desnudaba lentamente y se sentaba de nuevo en las rodillas del turco para ayudarle a desnudarse mientras éste recorría su pálido cuerpo con sus manos, acariciándole, cobrándose cada gemido que él le había sacado con uno igual. Se besaban en los labios, se mordían suavemente abrazados sobre aquella butaca de oficina... Y Rufus, jadeó suavemente besando su oído:

-Tseng... Hazme el amor...

Se miraban y sonreían, cómplices. Rufus apartaba con rapidez los papeles de la mesa para tenderse en ella mientras el mayor le seguía con una mirada cargada de deseo.

Y al fin Tseng se tumbó sobre él, acariciando su rostro y sus hombros con sus largos cabellos, comenzó a besar suavemente la parte superior de su torso cuándo escuchó el apremiante quejido del rubio.

-Siempre has sido un impaciente...- murmuró el turco sobre los labios del que había llegado a ser el hombre más poderoso del planeta con la voz enronquecida por la lujuria. La única respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa incitadora y un mordisco en el labio inferior.Y cumplió sus deseos.

Entró lentamente, arrancó un gemido de dolor del joven y reprimió el de placer que pugnaba por salir de su boca, intentando aliviar con suaves y húmedos besos la molestia de Rufus mientras se acostumbraba a él.

Pronto le incitó a moverse acariciando su costado con el dorso de la mano. Él comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro para controlarse, para ir lentamente. Sintió cómo ambas respiraciones se iban acelerando.

-¡Tseng! ¡Más! -gimió rodeándole con los brazos.

El ritmo subía y las agitadas respiraciones fueron transformándose poco a poco en jadeos y gemidos que resonaban en el cubículo. Poco a poco perdían la noción de las cosas, del mundo mismo. Sólo estaban ellos dos. Sólo Tseng y Rufus amándose y entregándose totalmente el uno al otro. Y fue en aquella oleada de calor y placer cuándo el más joven gritó su nombre, gritó que le amaba... Gritó, admitiendo que el gran Rufus Shinra era capaz de sentir. Tseng juntó una vez más sus labios con los de él antes de terminar en su interior con un sensual gruñido.

Quedaron tendidos el uno sobre el otro, jadeantes y cansados, esperando a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran. El moreno rodó sobre sí mismo para acostarse al lado del joven rebelde al que había visto convertirse en adulto y dedicarle una de sus escasas pero sinceras sonrisas, una sonrisa que Rufus entendió cómo un "Yo tambien te amo". Recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Tseng, que le rodeó con un brazo, comenzando a acariciar la cicatriz que la Masamune le había dejado en el pecho.

Pensaba en lo que había dicho, en lo que sentía... En que nunca había estado realmente solo, no desde que él había llegado.

-Humm... ¿Te has sonrojado, jefe? -preguntó el turco burlón.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Y no creo que sea apropiado que me llames jefe, Tseng -respondió con voz cantarina, preguntándose cómo demonios pudo darse cuenta en la semioscuridad del despacho.

-¿Vas a contarme en qué estabas pensando, Rufus? -replicó Tseng.

-No -declaró Rufus divertido. Se quedó pensativo un par de minutos -¿Tseng?

-¿Hmm...?

-¿Por qué llevas ese punto tatuado en la frente...?


End file.
